Accidental Love
by sunshineeanna
Summary: Clare falls for Jake, but he's seeing someone else? Eli is also back in her life, will he be her rebound? Will someone else? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there! This is my first story so don't be too hateful but tough criticism is good too. This is just a trial/introduction chapter, which is why it's so short.**

**This is just a different twist to the Clare/Jake storyline, which takes place like a week after the night they kissed. Enjoy!**

Clare POV

Jake and I were hanging out in his room having a blast. His room wasn't the biggest room ever, but still had a lot of room. He had a huge bed in the middle of the room, which we sat on, in front of his new TV. We were playing video games.

I'm not very fond of video games but I missed these times and I knew that deep down inside, he did too. Hanging out together, going on adventures, and causing trouble. We used to always prank Darcy. Once in a while, we'd prank each other, which is probably why we fought a lot.

Jake then interrupted my train of thought.

"I'm going to crush you!"

"No way! You suck!"

As we were playing video games, I started to beat Jake. To distract me, he started tickling me, which I hated and he knew that. He'd do it all the time when we were little.

Everything happened so fast and next thing you know, I'm on top of Jake. I then realized how much I really liked him. I searched his eyes looking for similar feelings. I didn't find anything but in the moment, I lean in to kiss him. He lifted me off of his lap right away and got up.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

This question surprised me. I mean, he kissed me before to get over Eli, so why not now when I really like him. He looked into my eyes searching for an answer but couldn't find one.

Jake POV

"I was just…but you…" I looked at her puzzled.

"When we kissed, I thought it meant something more than…just a kiss."

"Look, I was just trying to make you feel better, I didn't mean to lead you on. I thought we were just friends. And I sort of-"

Clare's face was starting to get red like she was getting mad. She right away finished my sentence.

"-like someone else? But Jake! I've liked you for years and I've been afraid to admit it to myself until now! So who's this amazing girl that you rejected me for?"

I could see tears forming in her eyes. Tears or anger but also heartbroken. I didn't think she would be this upset. I needed to clear my mind.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"No! Come back here?"

She reached for my arm but I was already halfway down the stairs and out my front door. I just can't think about this right now.

**A/N So tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters and I'm thinking of inventing a new character, so give me some ideas on what her personality should be like. AND I promise that chapters will get longer. Feedback helps me become a better writer so please tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had a busy weekend. So this chapter is what happens before the events in chapter 1, if you get confused. If you haven't read chapter 1, go read it now and it will make a lot more sense. Enjoy!**

The day before…

Jake POV

I walk into Degrassi like I do everyday. I walk up to the front door and the security guy checks my bag. Something must have been really wrong for them to check our bags every time we walk into school.

I walk by the office and see Mr. Simpson. I wave to him and he calls my name.

"Jake! I have an assignment for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Since you're new at Degrassi, I want you to show the newest student at Degrassi around. Maybe make new friends together?"

"I guess I could…"

"Great! This is Emily. I think you'll have a lot in common."

He pushed a strawberry blonde girl with blue eyes towards me. She looked really confused and shy.

"I'm Emily" She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Jake" I said shaking her hand.

She was definitely a good-looking person. I think I may be falling for this girl.

"Let me show you around." I said really softly.

I showed her the library, her classes, the computer lab, and we arrived at her locker.

"Do you need help opening it?"

"No I think I'm fine."

"Do you maybe want to hang out after school? I was told to ask you." Lie.

"Yea okay, where?" Wow, she bought it.

"How about the Dot? I'll show you where it is and you'll learn to love it."

"Sounds like fun. I'll meet you at the front of the school at 3:05?"

"It's a date." Why did I just say that?

Emily POV

I just agreed to basically a date with such a cute guy. Jake. I could say his name a million times if I could! I closed my locker and headed of to my first class.

*Later that day*

I'm in history just hearing the teacher ramble on. I stare at the clock. The read 2:55. Only 5 more minutes until the school bell rings. I'm starting to get nervous.

I space off imagining the date going wrong. Why am I psyching myself out! I hear the bell ring. Saved by the bell! Now to hurry to the bathroom to make myself look pretty and to my locker to drop off my books.

In the bathroom, there is a girl with gorgeous curly, short hair.

"I love your hair!"

"Oh thanks, your hair is so pretty too."

"Thanks. I'm Emily. I just transferred here."

"Nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Clare. So what made you come to Degrassi?"

"My old school didn't have the advanced classes I needed."

"Hey, aren't you in my English class?"

"I think so! We will be such great friends!"

"Yes! Do you want to hang out right now?"

Just as I was about to accept her offer, I remembered my date with Jake. I look down at my phone to see that I have 2 min to meet him.

"I love to hang, but I have a date at the Dot right now."

"On your first day? Wow! With who?"

"Just a guy I met. I'll let you know if it works out."

"Okay because I would love to double date with this guy I really like."

"Sounds like a plan."

After that we exchanged phone numbers and I was off to my date with Jake.

**A/N So Emily is the new character! Thanks for your reviews. They were so sweet. Tell me if you'd like to see anything new in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello! So finally, here's the new chapter. I stayed up until 3am making this and I made this chapter a lot longer! I finally included another storyline into this that I'm sure you will love. Enjoy!**

Jake POV

I'm waiting by the stairs of Degrassi; I have never been this excited for a date in a while now. Ever since my parents divorced, I just haven't been that into dating. But wow, I must really be into this girl. I glance at my watch; it's 3:05. Emily should be here any minute. Just as I was starting to get impatient, a strawberry blonde girl walks up to me.

"Hey, ready to hang?"

"I'm ready. You're going to love the Dot. It has great food."

"Can't wait to try it."

The walk to the Dot was silent. It was really awkward and I had no idea what to say. She was really pretty, but not that much fun to talk to. Maybe we just have to open up to each other.

We arrived at the Dot. When we walk in, Fiona and Holly J are sitting at a table near us talking about Yale. Good thing I don't have to worry about college yet. We sit down at the table next to them.

"So, how was your first day at Degrassi?"

"It was pretty cool. All my teachers were nice. How was your day?"

"Pretty normal. Like any other day."

"Oh, cool."

After we ordered our coffees, it was dead silent. Just sipping our coffees and staring at the ground. I finally break the silence.

"So, do you like playing pool?"

Emily POV

Jake and I arrived at the Break Room, which I guess is a place where teens and college students just come to play pool. Jake and I played a few games and I was beating him.

"Can't you let me win, just once?"

"Not a chance, pretty boy!"

"Oh you're on!"

All of a sudden, he attacks me. He tickled me and chased me around for 15 minutes until we got tired and went for a walk in the park. We walk shoulder-to-shoulder and just talk about anything. We talked about everything. It was getting late so Jake walked me home.

We finally reached the front of my house. Jake had this look on his face that said he didn't want to leave. I felt the same look forming on my face.

"So, here we are, at my house. Saying our goodbyes."

"I had a great time tonight."

"I did too."

I saw this genuine smile forming on his face. At the same time, we both leaned in for what had to be one of the sweetest, softest kisses I've ever had.

"Have a great night."

"You too."

Day After Jake and Clare's Fight…

Eli POV

Great, another dreadful day at that jail we call school. I walk, no, limp up to Degrassi to see my stalker, Imogen, waiting for me.

"Hello Elijah Goldsworthy. What fun are we up to today?"

I couldn't stand her anymore. She was a nice girl but she wasn't Clare. I can't believe after her smashing my heart, I'm still in love with her. I missed her cute curls, and her sweet scent, and her ocean blue eyes. I was starting to get depressed when thankfully, Imogen interrupted my train of thought.

"Earth to Eli! What's wrong with you? You've been acting like this for the past 3 days! Are you thinking of Clare? She doesn't love you anymore! She let you crash your car and didn't even care."

"No! Why would I think of Clare?"

I tried to cover up the fact that I missed her, but Imogen, knowing me way to well, didn't buy it.

"I know what happened with Clare really hurt, but you have me now!"

She gave a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she skipped off to her locker. I don't know whether I'm sad or relieved that she's gone. Just as I forgot all about Clare, I see her in the hall. But she didn't look happy like she normally did, she looked hurt. Her eyes were filled with sadness. That guy Jake must have something to do with it.

"Hey Clare, how are you?"

"I really don't want to talk right now Eli, I need to find someone."

My hands clenched into hard fists. I felt my face steaming with anger.

"Who Jake?"

"Yes. It's nothing you need to know."

"Okay, okay. Clare, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. Just because we are broken up doesn't mean we can't talk."

"Okay, Eli. Thanks. I really do want to be friends again."

"Me too. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely."

I felt relieved. Patching up the hole with Clare felt really good. I hope we get to talk soon. Until then, I already see Imogen speed walking down the hall to catch up with me.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you like that new storyline. Give me some suggestions on any other characters or storylines you'd like to see.**


End file.
